Calor y celos
by Javiitha'S
Summary: Las temperaturas suben en Konoha, mientras que una chica se lamenta un supuesto engaño. Una salida al río para refrescarse y un encuentro sorpresa ¿Qué dirá Sasuke? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura? .-Te amo demasiado como para odiarte / One-Shot SasuSaku


By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S_  
Edιtєd: **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

**--**

**C**_alo__r __**y **_**C**_elo__s_

_--_

Había sido un día completamente aburrido, en el que estaba completamente sola en casa. Además estaba enfadada y era el día más soleado de todo el año. Y ahora, que es de noche, seguía aburrida, un poco menos enfadada, sola y seguía haciendo calor.

_Demasiado calor..._

Asentí mentalmente a la vocecilla de mi cabeza y volví a poner mi rostro frente al pequeño ventilador. Últimamente las temperaturas en Konoha estaban subiendo a un paso desenfrenado, algo que, claramente, nunca había sucedido.

.- ¡No puedo más! - exclamé al aire.

Es que, de verdad, ya no soportaba el calor. Vestía solo una camiseta de tirantes, bastante holgada, de un color azul cielo, y unos pantalones cortos, dejando, casi desde el inicio, mis piernas al aire. Mi cabello recogido impedía que el sofoco me llenara pero aún así sentía que mi cuerpo ardía por dentro.

Decidida en ir al río a nadar un rato, cogí algunas cosas y las metí dentro del bolso. Bajo la misma ropa, me puse el bañador que me regaló Ino para mi último cumpleaños. Era de una medida...bueno, normal tal vez era decir mucho pero no tenía pensado mostrárselo a nadie. Además ¿quién iba a nadar de noche?

_Ehm... ¿tú? _

Exceptuándome claro. Cogí el bolso rosa de un tamaño considerable, me calcé unas sandalias cómodas y salí de casa.

Fuera el calor me golpeó. Me sentí tambalear durante unos segundos y luego me puse en marcha. Cuando llegué a las grandes puertas, dos ninjas me cerraron el paso con ojos duros, claro que cuando reconocieron mi cabellera rosa relajaron su expresión. Eran Izumo, con aquel flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho, y Kotetsu, que seguía con aquella venda sobre su nariz. Les sonreí cuando llegué frente a ellos mientras que Izumo me sonreía amable y Kotetsu travieso, seguro que algo estuvieron hablando hasta que yo llegara y les interrumpiera.

.- ¿Dónde vas, Sakura? - me preguntó Izumo mientras Kotetsu intentaba reír disimuladamente, fallando en el acto.

.- Me apetece ir al río. Este calor no hay quien lo aguante sin un refrescante baño, ¿no os parece?

.- Sí, de eso puedes estar segura – dijo Kotetsu. No sé por qué sentí que la frase tenía un doble sentido del que yo no me percataba.

De pronto sentí como alguien se acercaba a nuestro lugar. Giré instintivamente mi cuerpo y dirigí mi mano hacía el bolso pequeño en el que guardaba los kunais, esperando algún desconocido. Aunque, claro, a los pocos segundos bajé la guardia y me volví a girar con una mirada seria hacía los guardias.

.- Me voy. Regresaré en un par de horas, así que no hace falta avisarle al Hokage – caminé sin voltearme ni una vez más, aunque sentí la mirada curiosa de ellos sobre mí. No fue hasta que estuve unos pasos fuera de las paredes que escuché como Kotetsu hablaba con alguien. Mi humor solo empeoró y apresuré mi paso entre los árboles.

Cuando llegué al río quedé un momento alucinada mientras veía como se reflejaba la Luna y algunas estrellas sobre el agua. Sonreí levemente mientras me quitaba la camiseta de tirantes para quedar con la pequeña prenda que era la parte superior del bikini. Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar. No es que fuera diminuta, solo que era... extraño para mi usar bikini -nunca había usado si no eran aquellos que parecían de competencia- y bueno, de un día para otro, cambiar de mi bañador a esto me hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

Dejando mis pensamientos de lado, me senté sobre la toalla que previamente había estirado en el césped. Me quité lo que me restaba y, antes de entrar al agua, respiré profundamente el aire húmedo del lugar.

Las gotas caer desde mi cabello hasta deslizarse por mi cuerpo hicieron que un agradable estremecimiento me recorriera completa. Sentí la suave brisa nocturna refrescarme. En ese momento me di cuenta que el calor horrible que sentía hace unos minutos había sido sustituido por una frescura exquisita.

Me sumergí unas cuantas veces más bajo el agua para terminar recostada sobre una roca a la orilla. Sentí una nueva piedra apretar contra mi espalda por lo que volví, por quinta vez, a acomodarme sobre ella. Miraba el cielo inmenso sin pensar en nada. Solo observaba aquellos puntos brillantes que se repartían por toda la oscuridad. Si los veías de esa manera, parecía como si los pudieras coger con una mano, pero al alzarla te dabas cuenta que estaban mucho más lejos de lo que imaginas.

El pensamiento me hizo recordar la semana anterior y sentí que las lágrimas se querían agolpar nuevamente en mis ojos, tal y como lo han hecho todas las noches desde ese día. Aún no entendía como pude ser tan tonta. De no darme cuenta de que, aunque estuviera cerca, para mí siempre estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia, o más...

Volví a sentir mi cuerpo bajo al agua justo al momento en el que no pude aguantar más las gotas saladas que rogaban por recorrer mis mejillas. Al menos las podría confundir con el agua del río. Me recosté sobre el agua intentando relajarme, cosa que no pude conseguir.

Tarde me di cuenta que ya había pasado cerca de tres horas fuera de las paredes de la villa, y eso que les había dicho que estaría fuera solo dos. Bueno, una hora más una hora menos daba igual, al menos con ese par de guardias que preferían hacer cualquier cosa antes que vigilar si llegaba o no a la hora prevista.

Me dirigí hacía donde había dejado mi toalla con el pequeño bolso mirando el bosque que se alzaba a pocos metros. Perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté que llegué a mi destino, pero cuando reaccioné me di cuenta que algo se encontraba sobre mi toalla.

_¿Algo? Mejor dicho alguien. _

Eso. Alguien que conocía muy bien se encontraba estirado con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y el otro sobre sus ojos. Le miré duramente pensándolo despierto, pero pronto me di cuenta por su respiración acompasada que dormía. Con un suspiro comencé a secarme con la pequeña toalla que tenía para el pelo dentro del bolso. Debería de haberle gritado que despertara y haberme secado con mi toalla. ¿Por qué no soy capaz? Pensé en la respuesta mientras que acomodaba mi camiseta en su lugar sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Era un poco difícil continuar con una mirada dura ante aquella imagen. Eran pocas las veces en los que podía, o mejor dicho me dejaba, verle durmiendo. Tenía sus labios un poco abiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad y estaba relajado; relajado como nunca lo había visto.

_¿Por qué? _Me volví a preguntar por milésima vez en ese día. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis ojos y lo único que conseguí fue que desde mis ellos volvieran a salir lágrimas. Me mordí un labio para no dejar salir ningún sollozo, pero más que llorar quería gritarle. Gritarle por qué lo hizo, gritarle por no haber estado conmigo todas estas noches, por no haber estado conmigo hoy...

Pero sabía que no lo haría, sabía que era una estúpida que con solo una mirada me sentía temblar, ya tenía claro que él podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiese... y él también lo sabía. Pero no podía, no podía perdonarle, no podía dejarlo pasar, no esta vez. No cuando era ella, la que siempre me sacaba en cara que era suyo. Que lo había sido y que lo seguiría siendo.

Limpié mi rostro rápidamente cuando le vi removerse. No me di cuenta que había caído a su lado arrodillada, pero cuando intenté levantarme sentí como me cogía de la mano y me mantenía allí. Él se sentó mirando el suelo. No dijo ninguna palabra pero podía ver en su rostro arrepentimiento...

_¿Arrepentimiento?_

No lo podía creer... ¿De verdad, estaría arrepentido? Prefiero esperar a escuchar sus palabras que intentar descifrar sus miradas. Ya muchas veces había visto cariño, ternura, y ahora me daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al ver eso.

.- Sakura, ¿dónde dormiste ayer? - me dijo con voz neutral. Le respondería, pero...esperad... ¡_¿Qué?! _No lo puedo creer ¿Hace más de una semana que no nos vemos por _**su **_culpa y me viene con eso? Sentí de nuevo la necesidad de gritarle y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Lo único que le importa es que yo esté en casa, allí cuando él me necesite. Le daba igual si a mí me dolió verle con _ella_, le daba igual aunque lo supiera perfectamente.

.- No te incumbe – le contesté intentando sonar firme, aunque no estoy muy segura de si lo conseguí. - Ni te importa – continué - ¿Qué haces aquí?...

.- Yo... Necesitaba... - esperé su respuesta ansiosa. Si solo me decía _necesitaba verte _o algo parecido, sería la mujer más feliz en la faz de la tierra – Necesitaba... saber dónde habías pasado la noche

_¡Crack!_

¿Escuchasteis eso? Eran mis ilusiones rompiéndose, nuevamente. Le miré dolida sin querer hacerlo. Ni siquiera había podido ver sus ojos mirándome, ni siquiera habíamos conectado nuestras miradas, y él ya me tenía hecha trizas, de nuevo.

.- No tienes por qué saberlo – le miré esperando que me devolviera la mirada y así lo hizo.

.- Eres mi mujer, Sakura, tengo todo el derecho a saberlo

.- ¡Ah! - dije como si me diera cuenta de algo justo en aquel momento - ¿Ahora sí soy tu mujer? Ahora que, claro, ella no está aquí ¿no? - no pude evitarlo pero sentí como todos aquellos gritos que me quise guardar salían - ¡¿Cómo puedes tener la cara de venir a reclamarme dónde he dormido cuando tú te has ido con _esa_?! - mis ojos estaban tan empeñados por las lágrimas contenidas que no lograba diferenciar sus ojos entre las manchas oscuras que veía - ¡¿Cómo puedes tener tan poca vergüenza cuando sabes que os vi?¡ ¡Me dijiste que no tenías nada con ella! ¡Me lo repetiste cientos de veces! Y aún así... y aún así... - sentía como mi voz se entrecortaba - ¡Mentiroso!

Me sentí quebrar más si aún podía hacerlo, pero un peso de encima desapareció. Y lloré, lloré sin importarme que él estuviera frente mío, sentado mirando el río. Ya me daba igual que él escuchara mis sollozos, que él viera mis lágrimas. Pero fue eso, su posición, lo que me hizo llorar más, sentirme más lastimada de lo que ya estaba. A él también le daba igual que yo llorara, también le daba igual que le hubiese gritado, que le hubiese dicho mentiroso en su cara.

.- Sakura... yo... - no me miraba aún. Seguía con la vista fija en el agua mientras yo no podía dejar de llorar – No tengo nada con Karin, Sakura. - iba a replicarle, pero no me dejó – Será la ciento y una vez que te lo diga, pero es verdad. - al fin me miró y aunque me ahorraré hacerme la ilusión de creer en la verdad de sus ojos, no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran un poco más de lo normal – Y yo... yo... - parecía que le costase decir algo. - ...lo siento – susurró mirando hacía a un lado.

_¿Q-Q-Qué ha dicho? _

Estaba esperando que dijera alguna tontería de esposo machista o algo así, pero lo último que esperaba era un lo siento.

.- ¿Qué sientes? - aún aturdida con la sorpresa no podía dejar de sentirme dolida. Me engañó y yo no soy de la clase de chica que deja pasar ese tipo de cosas - ¿Haberte ido con ella? ¿Eso sientes? - abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego rió.

_¿Q-Q-Qué hace? Si no estuviera tan enfadada, lo grabaría. _

_.-_ ¿Qué te hace tanta gracias, si se puede saber? - le miré entrecerrando los ojos

.- No pensarás... - dijo una vez acabó sus carcajadas, pero pronto comenzó de nuevo – Lo siento, Sakura, es solo que... ¿De verdad pensaste que tuve algo con Karin? ¿Que me fui con ella? - le miré sin entender. Pero cuando se giró hacia mi volví a fruncir el ceño – Tonta... no tengo nada con ella, Sakura, entiéndelo ya. Tú eres mi mujer.

.- Explícame, entonces, ¿qué hacía ella abrazándote mientras tú sonreías igual que lo haces conmigo? - me maldije interiormente al darme cuenta que parecía la típica mujer celosa. Pero qué más daba, estaba celosa y mucho. Esa tipeja lo único que sabía hacer era amargarme la vida y, siempre que podía, restregarme las mil y una cosas que había hecho con Sasuke antes de que yo apareciera nuevamente.

No escuché respuesta, solo sentí como unos brazos pasaban alrededor de mi cuerpo y hacían que mis brazos quedaran sobre sus hombros. Me recostó sobre su pecho y acarició mi espalda mientras me susurraba _tonta _en el oído. Sentí un escalofrío y las ganas de gritar y llorar, tal y como me había pasado antes.

.- Suéltame...- le dije mientras intentaba apartarlo – Por favor, Sasuke, no quiero volver a llorar. Suéltame de una vez... - era la primera vez en esa noche que le llamaba por su nombre, pero salió sin darme siquiera cuenta.

Me soltó pero antes de que me apartara más, me sujetó de los hombros suavemente. Miré hacia un costado dolida, evitando su mirada.

.- Solo volvíamos de una misión. Te lo juro, Sakura, no pasó nada entre nosotros. - ahora podía estar segura que era verdad lo que leía en sus ojos, pero seguía con miedo. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar – Es verdad, te mentí cuando te dije que ella no iba en la misión, pero entiéndelo. Hubieras hecho lo imposible por ir tú en vez de ella, pero necesitaba sus conocimientos sobre Orochimaru, Sakura. - no quería mirarle. Tenía razón, hubiera hecho lo que pudiera para no dejar que esa mujer se fuera con él. - Hicimos una...apuesta – levanté mi vista sin aguantarme a regañarle con la mirada – con Suigetsu – al parecer pasó de mi – Solo se trataba de saber quién llegaba más rápido a la aldea y como gané Karin se me tiró encima a… _felicitarme _supuestamente.

En realidad las cosas encajaban. Sasuke tenía la estúpida tendencia a apostar sobre sus habilidades y, aunque siempre le regañaba, sabía que no lograría sacarle aquel hábito. Y, bueno, todos sabemos lo egocéntrico y arrogante que se pone cuando se sabe superior. Y lo de Karin... bueno, esa mujer siempre _felicitaba _a Sasuke de esa forma. Supongo que sí se me pasó la mano cuando decidí ir a dormir fuera en vez de esperar una explicación...

.- Sakura, por favor, – me sorprendió escucharle rogando. Nunca lo había hecho antes – perdóname...

Me abrazó de nuevo. Fuerte, como me gustaba. Sentí como sus brazos me tomaban de la cintura y, sigo sin entender cómo lo hizo, me levantó del suelo hasta dejarme de nuevo en pie. Me volvió a mirar.

_¿Eso es...? No, no... ¿O sí?_

No, es imposible... ¿Era miedo lo que veía? ¿Era miedo lo que veía en los ojos de Sasuke? ¿Por qué? Y como un flash recordé cuando le dije a Sai que mentir estaba mal...

_Estábamos todos reunidos en el Ichiraku. Hace poco que nos habíamos hecho novios Sasuke y yo y, aunque solo pocas personas lo sabían, yo estaba más feliz que nunca. Y como Kakashi dijo que le gustaría estar con todos sus subordinados en aquel día, los cuatro "subordinados" terminamos allí. _

_Había pasado la cena sin ningún problema, exceptuando que Naruto comía como un cerdo y yo le tenía que estar regañando cada cinco minutos. El momento nos trajo recuerdos al primer equipo siete y siempre que podíamos intentábamos encontrar a Kakashi sin la máscara pero, por alguna extraña habilidad especial, la bajaba el tiempo justo que necesitaba para comer el plato, que eran solo unos segundos. _

_Fue una media hora más tarde cuando Sai me preguntó qué era mentir. Sasuke le miró raro, Naruto burlesco y Kakashi ni siquiera le miró. _

_.- No hace falta que lo sepas – le dije – Mentir está mal. Yo, personalmente, no perdono una mentira que me haga llorar y no soporto a la gente mentirosa. No hace falta que aprendas a hacer una cosa que solo hace sufrir a largo o a corto plazo._

.- Yo... Sakura, por favor. - le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Él lo recordaba, aquel día lo recordaba. Era verdad, yo no soportaba a los mentirosos, pero sabía que Sasuke no era de esos, y si lloré por esa mentira fue solo porque yo no quise escuchar una explicación. Además...

_Es imposible que le odies. _

Sonreí antes de lanzarme a sus brazos de nuevo. Sentí como se tensó antes de soltar el aire contenido y devolverme el abrazo. Hundió su cabeza en mi cabello junto con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda me apegaba a él.

.- No me vuelvas a mentir. - le pedí con una sonrisa – Solo explícame el por qué de las cosas. Sé que soy celosa y también sé que soy muy terca y cerrada de mente cuando me enfado, pero... - él me miraba expectante a todo lo que decía – sé que no eres de aquellos que mienten por mentir. Y...perdóname tú por hacer de algo tan pequeño esto. Lo siento, me comporté como una niña – ahora sí tenía la cabeza gacha.

Me volvió a abrazar besando mi cabeza. Realmente, ya no me aguantaba más y no tenía ninguna intención de seguir aguantando. Me puse de puntillas y le besé, como si mi vida se fuera en ello. Me respondió con una sonrisa sobre sus labios mientras envolvía mi cintura. Me alcé un poco más y pasé mis brazos a través de su fuerte cuello. Sabía por los movimientos de las manos de Sasuke en mi espalda que esto no traería nada _bueno. _

.- Además...- dije cuando nos separamos por aire – te amo demasiado como para odiarte. - él solo sonrió arrogante antes de volver a unir nuestros labios.

Cuando entreabrí los labios él no perdió tiempo y nuestras lenguas se juntaron nuevamente. Inició una danza que solo tenía un final y ambos sabíamos cual era. Me recostó sobre la toalla que aún seguía sobre el húmedo césped sin dejar de besarme.

_Si lo hubiera sabido antes, mejor no habernos cambiado. _

¡Cállate! Le grité antes de volver mi completa atención a las sensaciones que Sasuke me volvía a regalar. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo una y otra vez sobre la tela. Sentí sus frías manos sobre mis piernas y un escalofrío me recorrió cuando posó sus manos en la curva de mi espalda, por debajo de la prenda azul cielo. Claro que justo cuando estaba por subir la camiseta sentimos como alguien se acercaba a mucha velocidad.

.- ¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento... - nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos, maldiciendo mentalmente al joven chūnin que nos interrumpió. - ¿Uchiha Sakura-san, se encuentra bien? Kamizuki-senpai y Hagane-senpai me enviaron a buscarla porque no apareció a la hora prevista.

_¡¿No será que...?! ¡Sí! _

Oh, no... Parece que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo mismo que nosotras. Vamos a ver: puños apretados, sí; ojos entrecerrados, sí; mirada perdida, sí; ambiente tenso...sí... Hay que parar esto antes de que Sasuke mate a ese par de imbéciles.

.- Muchas gracias. Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes – le respondí al joven de unos quince años que me miraba de arriba abajo ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de mi esposo – Ya puedes volver a la villa, en unos minutos estaremos allí.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza volvió tras sus pasos. A penas el chico desapareció, Sasuke se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de esas que solo dicen _¿Dónde nos quedamos? _Sus manos volvieron a recorrer los costados de mi cuerpo mientras depositaba suaves besos en mi cuello.

.- Sasuke, tenemos que volver... - le decía pero él no me escuchaba – Sasuke, venga que si no volverán

Al parecer eso fue lo que encendió su alarma porque se separó de mí en un segundo y comenzó a recogerlo todo rápidamente. _¿No se queda nada?, _me preguntó antes de coger mi bolso en una mano y con la otra coger la mía. Volvimos, él saltando y yo casi volando tras él, a la villa. Nos detuvimos unos diez metros antes de la puerta, pero cuando comenzamos a caminar vimos como el cielo se iluminaba y escuchamos a algún que otro pájaro cantar.

Un suspiro frustrado escuché de parte de Sasuke mientras yo intentaba aguantar el mío. Parece que la mala suerte nos seguía, pero estaba claro que amanecería pronto ¿Cómo tan rápido? Si salí de casa como a las doce de la noche, me pasé unas tres horas en el agua, más unas tres horas con Sasuke daban el resultado de las seis de la madrugada. _¡Bingo! _Además, era día laborable. Hoy ninguno de los dos rendiríamos. Entrábamos en una hora al trabajo, no tendríamos tiempo ni de llegar a casa a dormir diez minutos.

.- ¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! - miramos en frente con los ojos entrecerrados a Izumo que nos miraba sonriente

.- Al fin, regresáis. Nos teníais preocupados, chicos – dijo con claro sarcasmo Kotetsu. Maldito pervertido interrumpidor de reconciliaciones -ese nombre le quedaba mucho mejor, aunque no estoy del todo segura que _interrumpidor _exista-.

.- ¿A sí? Qué pena... - ironizó- ¿Sabes lo que deberíais hacer? Ir a casa y despediros...- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a Hagane con una voz más fría que el hielo del sur. Se acercó a él unos pasos y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para intimidarlo le susurró – ahora

Hagane, sabiendo de primera mano cómo era Sasuke cuando se enfadaba, cogió del cuello de la chaqueta a Izumo y se fue a casa tan rápido que podría competir con el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

.- ¿No crees que te has pasado? - le pregunté luego de unos segundos mirando por donde ya no había rastro de los dos guardias.

.- Estuve dos semanas de misión, no te veo por otra semana, y cuando pienso que, por fin, nos vamos a reconciliar vienen estos y la fastidian – le miré con una ceja alzada y mirada divertida.

.- Pero, Sasuke, ya estamos reconciliados... - sabía que tenía una expresión de confusión en mi rostro, pero por alguna razón no acababa de entender a lo que Sasuke se refería.

.- Físicamente, cariño, físicamente... - respondió antes de volver a caminar hacia casa. Mi rostro se sonrojo mientras que me regañaba interiormente por ser tan tonta a veces. Él solo sonreía divertido, pero creí ver en sus ojos un brillo... ¿travieso?... ¿Qué estaría planeando Sasuke?

_Sakura, este no es el camino a casa... _

¡Es verdad! Este camino lleva a... lleva a... Al final de la calle pude ver el imponente edificio que era el nuevo Hospital de Konoha. Le miré interrogante mientras él solo continuó caminando.

Claro que no me esperaba que, cuando entráramos por la puerta chocando con Shizune, dijera que hoy me tomaría el día libre porque necesitaba descansar. También estaba claro que Shizune se sorprendió pero no dio problema alguno. Ahora sí íbamos camino a casa, pero...

.- ¿Y tu trabajo? - le pregunté mientras me ponía frente a él caminando hacia atrás.

.- Hace poco acabó la misión. Aún tengo cuatro días de vacaciones, así que podemos pasarnos esos cuatro días encerrados en casa y ya verás que no te aburrirás. - volví a sonrojarme cuando me tomó en brazos para llegar más rápido a casa.

Me encantaba estar allí; justo donde estaba en ese momento, entre sus brazos, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando su corazón palpitar. Recordé de un momento a otro todo lo que habíamos pasado. Aquel día que supe estaría junto a él en el equipo siete, o cuando me abandonó en la banca; tampoco olvidaría el día que lo volví a ver en la base de Orochimaru y menos aún olvidaría cuando volvió a la villa. Nuestro primer beso, cuando me pidió ser su novia, nuestra primera vez, nuestra boda, el primer aniversario y luego el segundo...

Habían pasado muchas cosas en los veintiséis años que teníamos y aún faltaban por pasar. Ya quiero ser madre pero me da un poco de vergüenza proponérselo, aunque siempre había mostrado cierta molestia cuando me veía tomar cada mañana la píldora. Tal vez ya era un buen momento para dejarla. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché de nuevo su voz.

.- Sakura... ¿qué nos falta? - me preguntó aún saltando sobre las casas. Parecía serio, pero no entendí su pregunta – La habitación ya esta, la cocina y el lavabo también, la sala fue una de las primeras... ¿te apetece el comedor? - lucía serio pero el brillo de diversión de sus ojos no se lo quitaba nadie. Me sonrojé furiosamente y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que tener siempre como objetivo hacerme sonrojar?

_Pero nos gusta así ¿no?_

Claro que sí. Porque aunque tenga mil defectos lo seguiría amando tal y como lo he amado siempre. Porque aunque a veces sea un cubito de hielo andante o un pervertido en potencia me seguirá encantando su mirada oscura. Porque aunque él sea un mentiroso en ocasiones, siempre me hace salir una sonrisa con algún comentario. Porque cuando lloro no me viene a reconfortar diciéndome que todo estará bien, si no que me hace entrar en razón. Porque aunque hubieron otras antes que yo, ahora solo soy yo y tengo pensado seguir siéndolo.

_Y esto va para ti pelirroja: Vuelve a acercarte a él con otras intenciones y no vivirás para contarlo._

_--_

Cuando nos volvimos a despertar eran pasadas las doce del mediodía y la luz del sol entraba imponente desde la ventana de nuestra habitación. Sentía la respiración agitada y el cuerpo nuevamente bañado en sudor – producto, _esta vez_, del calor del día-.

Sasuke estaba despierto con un brazo como almohada mientras que el otro acariciaba mi desnuda espalda. Trazaba dibujos incoherentes con sus dedos que me relajaban por completo. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ayer y me volví a dar cuenta que actué tal y como lo haría la típica esposa súper celosa. No podía creer me fuera _**aún más **_celosa y posesiva que Sasuke... y, os lo aseguro, _eso _es decir mucho.

.-Sakura... - me llamó suavemente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le miré con una sonrisa, pero su mirada confundida y a la vez seria me sorprendió. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría cuando continuó hablando - ¿Dónde dormiste esta semana?

Me quedé un momento mirándole fijamente. ¿De verdad necesitaba saberlo? Como si no me conociese. Bueno, mejor responderle antes que piense otra cosa.

.- Donde Sai, por supuesto – respondí con una sonrisa tranquila.

Era lo más normal del mundo que cuando no quisiese dormir en casa me fuera a la casa de mi amigo. Con Naruto no podía, su casa era peor que cualquier lugar que conociera y me ponía de los nervios ver la basura y la ropa tirada por todas partes. Ino vive con sus padres aún y tampoco es idea de ir con ellos cuando no voy con los míos. Además, Sai es un buen chico cuando lo terminas de conocer. Es un poco extraño a veces pero sabe lo que decirme para sentirme mejor, claro porque me habla sobre todas las emociones de una forma que ya me causa gracia.

.- ¿Estuviste con Sai todas las noches? - me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. _Uy, creo que era mejor guardarme eso... _- ¿Estuviste con él mientras yo te esperaba despierto toda la noche? - estaba por decirle algo por ese detalle que tuvo, pero su mirada me recordaba algo... - Le mato... - me movió de su pecho y se levantó de un salto. Se vistió lo más rápido que podía y salió por la puerta. Reaccioné justo en ese momento vistiéndome yo también. Intenté alcanzarle pero sus grandes pasos no se podían comparar a los míos.

-. ¡Sasuke! ¡No le hagas nada! - le gritaba siempre que podía pero parecía inflexible en su idea de cometer asesinato. Y esto me hizo recordar la conversación que tuve con Sai un día.

_No entiendo lo que es tener celos ni tampoco lo que es mentir; pero Sasuke es la persona más celosa que he visto y tiene toda la cara de poder mentir como quiera. _

Puede que sea verdad, pero a mí me gustaba así. Celoso hasta el límite, posesivo con lo que quiere y también un poco mentiroso si luego teníamos esa clase de reconciliaciones.

Un grito de sorpresa seguido por un sonido sordo se escuchó desde la casa de Sai. _¡Oh, no! _Mejor corre, Sakurita, que Sasuke no se conoce por ser muy compasivo cuando esta celoso.

_--_

_--_

* * *

**H**ola a todos de nuevo! Ya os había advertido del nuevo One-Shot que tenía recién acabado, y como prometí aquí está. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a **Sakurass **por betear todo lo que le envío y por ayudarme a ser mejor escritora cada día. Mil besos, Tami!

Bueno, _esto _nació de una noche de completo insomnio y con eso quiero decir que lo escribí todo en una sola noche. Espero os haya gustado y no terminara en un grandísimo OoC en cualquier personaje. Cualquier crítica constructiva será muy bien recibida.

Muchas gracias por leer :D

**_¿reviews?_**

_pS:_Para los que leyeron el fic _¡Sigo aquí!, _ya he acabado el epílogo y pronto actualizaré.

_**F**do:_**J**αvιιтнα'_S_


End file.
